The present invention relates generally to fastening means and pertains particularly to a toggle bolt wing nut retaining and extracting device.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,104 entitled, TOGGLE BOLT WING NUT RETAINER and issued Sept. 26, 1978, I disclosed a wing nut retainer and extracting device for retaining and extracting wing nuts from behind a bore in a blind wall. My prior device utilizes friction rails for engaging and tipping the wing nut to an orientation for extraction through the wall bore and or the bore of the retainer device. One difficulty with my prior art device is the tolerance requirements that must be maintained in the manufacture of the wing nuts and in the manufacture of the retainer device in order to maintain uniform operation.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved wing nut retainer and extraction device.